Twenty Kisses
by skwirelygurli
Summary: An exploration of twenty ways Blaine can kiss Kurt. Klaine.


**Twenty Kisses, a Glee fiction**

**I do not own Glee. Leave reviews and requests!**

A boy had approached him on the stairs today. He should've been angry, pushing him out of his way to make it to his performance. Instead his face lit up like a pinball machine. He took this boy's hand and led him down the hallway. He then proceeded to sing his heart out to an almost stranger and gave him coffee.

The first time he sent Kurt a text he wasn't sure what to say. So he texted a simple courage and ended it with an x. But if Wes and David asked, it wasn't a kiss, only an x. It's not like Blaine felt attracted to this boy at all. He just really liked the feeling of his hand intertwined in his fingers and the way he bounced on his heels in glee.

_One, the letter kiss._

Blaine found sitting on the cold stairs of McKinley High next to a very attractive, yet hurt boy. The same boy who had saved him from the monster that had attacked him. Kurt had more courage than a simple text message could offer. Blaine wished he could share in the wealth. Maybe then, when Kurt admitted he never had that meaningful first kiss he could've let his lips glide ever so gently over the side of his face instead of inviting him to eat. Blaine tried to avoid watching Kurt's lips close in around his fork, wondering why exactly he had chickened out.

_Two, the cheek kiss._

It's not a date, he swears to himself in the mirror. Mercedes is coming too. It's simply a meal at Breadstix to get to know Kurt's best friend. He tries to include her in their conversations. Still, she looks like she'd rather not be across the table, watching their mouths flap open and closed. He personally is having the time of his life. Granted, his life hadn't been the best, but his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. He can't get over how darned compatible they are. So when Kurt pulls out a stick of gum and slides it in his mouth to get rid of his garlic breath, Blaine tries really hard not to ask him to share it.

_Three, the stolen gum kiss._

He loves how enthusiastic Kurt is. The other Warblers can get feisty from time to time, but it radiates off him. The fact that he's different and does break the mold of the Dalton norm. When he has to be the one to break the news to Kurt that he won't be moving on in the solo competition he feels his heart drop. The way he had song Don't Cry For Me Argentina made his heart pitter patter as he smiled, proud. He stands over him, avoiding that feeling that he should hold him tight in his arms and to stay just the way he is, because Kurt Hummel is special. He remembers how his mother would press her lips against his forehead to comfort him. He keeps his lips to himself knowing he'd be dead if he came anywhere close to messing up that perfectly coiffed hair.

_Four, the forehead kiss._

Blaine is big on holidays. He's one to watch the groundhog to see if his shadow comes out and dress as Frodo (after much goading by his friends) to hand out candy on Halloween. Naturally, it'd make sense for Blaine to want to sing Christmas music. He toted the boom box into the room and set it down on the table. From there, he flirted his way through a rendition of Baby It's Cold Outside. He understands that it's an all boys school, but couldn't there be some mistletoe hanging about? Even if there had been, Kurt's old teacher would've interrupted what could've been an impressive makeout session.

_Five, the mistletoe kiss._

Blaine stood in the bleachers next to Kurt, shocked at what was happening out on the field. The football players danced around like mindless zombies to the Thriller mashup. Nothing like that would ever happen at Dalton. Instead their sister school would act as cheerleaders and lift the spirits of the team to propel them to victory. He found this much more entertaining than girls in skirts and pom poms. They cheered wildly when their team actually won the game. He lifted his lips to Kurt's ear to talk to him over the sound of the roaring crowd. His breath slide around the back of his ear. He noticed Kurt shudder and had the sudden inclination to do it again, on purpose.

_Six, the earlobe kiss._

Blaine felt like a fool. He had gone for some guy that worked at a retail clothing store and gotten knocked down. In retrospect he could see how singing that song, at that moment, at that place probably wasn't the best idea. He had only gone for a few coffees to feed his caffeine addiction. He waited in line at Lima Bean, disgusted by all the romance surrounding him. That's when Kurt admitted it. And Blaine then really does feel like a royal fool and wants nothing more than to close his eyes and make it all disappear. He wants to feel Kurt's face up against his, eyes blinking shut against his. Except Kurt's been hurt and he knows it's wrong. So he apologizes.

_Seven, the butterfly kiss._

At this point in the night, Kurt had taken off his Dalton jacket and was sharing a booth with Blaine, Wes and David. The Lonely Hearts Club had been a success and the boys were splitting a plate of vegan meatballs. David went to spear a meatball and sent it flying across the table. It hit Kurt straight in the shoulder, threatening to leave a stain on his white shirt. Blaine dropped his fork and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him to the bathroom. There, he unbuttoned the first two buttons on Kurt's shirt to get a better hold on the fabric. He saw the goosebumps forming on his own arms, having pushed up his own sleeves after the performance. He used the laundry pen Kurt had handed him to clean up the spot. Pleased with his efforts, Blaine let go of the shirt and let him adjust his shoulder. His beautifully pale shoulder, which entranced Blaine to no end. He wanted to kiss it, but there were meatballs to be consumed.

_Eight, the shoulder kiss._

In the bathroom of Lima Bean he looked at his reflection in the mirror. The week had been an emotional roller coaster without Kurt. He was angry that his supposed best friend had not approved of him trying his feelings towards Rachel. After that sober kiss there was no doubt that he was gay. But during that party, when her lips stuck to his harder than tacky glue it was hard to tell. How was he supposed to know how love felt if he had never been in a relationship? Now they're back together, and stronger than ever. It's the invincible Klaine as his friends had taken to calling it. He hopes that one day he'll be caught in bed with him again and can kiss him good morning. Completely sober, and possibly naked.

_Nine, the wake up kiss._

Blaine sat with his legs crossed in front of the mirror. Kurt was frustrated at his inability to make a sexy face. If only Blaine could go back to the warehouse of foam and show Kurt how down and dirty he could be. He had all the knowledge, without any of the practice. They could both learn at the same time. Instead he went to Burt and convinced him to give his son the talk. He knew he was overstepping a boundary or two. He should've taken manners into his own hands. He was pretty sure he had yet to introduce his teeth to that sweet looking spot on his neck. If having the guys fawn over his hickey he'd receive would make him be confident Blaine would've done it in a heartbeat. And no, it's not because he wants to see if Kurt tastes as good as he looks.

_Ten, __the vampire kiss. _

Kurt arrived late and out of uniform. He handed over the tape to a nearby Warbler and began to sing his grief about Pavarotti. His feet lead him to the corner of the room and Blaine felt his vocal chords cease to make music. His mouth snapped shut after a few moments of gawking. He knew he had feelings toward his friend before. He had been able to keep them bogged down for quite some time. Before it had been an inquisitive wondering if there was anything more. Now there was a positive jolt of energy screaming at him to go comfort the boy he loved. He wanted to sweep him up and kiss his eyelids to soak up the tears. He sat still, and a tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

_Eleven, the angel kiss._

There was more electricity between the two of them than the amount required to power a Broadway stage. Blaine had taken the first step and gotten the duet approved by the Warblers. He had been nervous, sure, but nothing compared to the butterflies terrorizing his stomach when he admitted to Kurt that he too felt the same way. The first kiss was perfect. Then Kurt had to be the little tease he was and Blaine was diving back in. This time he was harsher, hungrier. He treated his tongue like a cherry tootsie pop. And while it wasn't cherry chapstick he was kissing a boy, and he liked it. Blaine soon realized that with Kurt every kiss felt like the first.

_Twelve, the French kiss._

They lost the competition and Pavarotti. The dirt covered the bedazzled casket, reminding Kurt of his mom's funeral. Blaine's hand took a hold of his and they walked off, content with the state of their worlds. It didn't matter if they didn't have a trophy or mascot, they had each other in the palm of their hands. Their hands swung ever so slightly in the breeze. They approached the door and Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth. He let his lips glide across, because he could.

_Thirteen, hand kiss._

When Karofsky caused problems yet again in Kurt's life Blaine stepped up to the rescue. This time Santana came along to defend him. Kurt thanked his lucky stars that he was cared about that much. He was so grateful, that during intermission he took the time to show Blaine how thankful he was. This made his boyfriend a very happy person, up until he saw that rotten Sandy's face again. He felt special, having earned a reward for his services when Santana hadn't gotten the same treatment. They had been his hero of the moment. If only Blaine could hang upside down from buildings in the rain like a real superhero. That'd be some kiss.

_Fourteen, the Spiderman kiss._

While Kurt had transferred back to McKinley, Blaine had felt like his heart went with him. Sure, he still got to see him after school and on the weekends, but nobody was there to write him notes in French class, or make faces during practice. He marched himself down to McKinley with his Warblers backing him up and serenaded Kurt like the lovesick boyfriend he was. And when they got together the next night they watched Finding Nemo, quoting lines and making fish faces. Marlin was glad to find his son. Blaine was glad to find a new way to kiss his Kurt.

_Fifteen, fish kiss._

Blaine had been hesitant when he agreed to be Kurt's date to the prom. He admitted he was crazy for Kurt and watched him parade around in a kilt. The kilt thrilled and disgusted him at the same time. On one hand, that kilt made him want to do naughty things to Kurt. On the other he was picturing how Kurt would look after getting torn apart the bullies in his class. He followed Kurt back to his room where Burt called to keep the door open. Blaine got a playful look in his eye and leaned in to Kurt. He bumped his nose against his one way, and then the other. They sat and rubbed noses and all his fears went away.

_Sixteen, the Eskimo kiss._

Blaine followed Kurt out into the hallway to calm him down. He wasn't certain what would happen once Kurt reentered the room. He watched in amazement as he displayed his courage. He stepped in when Karofsky refused to dance and took the chance to revel in the fantasy of their first dance that they'd have when they got married. If wasn't an option. Being around Kurt made him feel like he was holding his breath underwater. It was tough, but worth it to see what was below. He speculated what it'd be like to kiss Kurt underwater. Now he had a mission for the summer.

_Seventeen, the underwater kiss._

When Blaine first admitted that he loves Kurt he didn't even realize what is coming out of his mouth until he noticed the bewildered look on Kurt's face, followed by a blissful return of feelings. He knew he had interrupted the great NYC tale. That didn't mean he would take it back. It was so impromptu, so perfect and bizarrely them. They had fallen in love in a coffee shop. Out in the parking lot Kurt twisted Blaine around and pushed him against the Navigator. His eyes glanced to his lips. Kurt let his lips slip up Blaine's cheek, missing their intended target. Blaine huffed at the loss causing Kurt to giggle and pull him into the privacy of the vehicle.

_Eighteen, ghost kiss._

Blaine had a lot of favorite kisses with Kurt. He'd never forget the time he let him lick whipped cream out of his navel, or the day he got to wake up next to him and kiss him good morning like he had promised after Rachel's drunk incident. If he had to pick an all time favorite he'd have to choose the one where he was wearing a black tux that matched Kurt's and a bright pink bowtie. It had been the least private of them all, being in front of a hundred of their closest family members and friends. He plucked a flower from the garden they had rented and stuck it in his husband's hair.

_Nineteen, the I do kiss._

Kurt flopped over on the bed and turned the lamp on. Blaine rubbed his fists across his eyes and rose in the bed. He took a glance at the clock and saw that it was barely three in the morning. Kurt grabbed their robes and they maneuvered into them as they made their way to the nursery. Yawning, Kurt lifted the baby from the crib and rocked her gently back and forth. She crept in closer and the adoptive parents sang her back to sleep. Blaine grasped her little foot and kissed her toes. He beamed up at Kurt, with a tired smile. He put her back in the crib and they walked back to their room, feet scuffing across the carpeted floor.

_Twenty, the foot kiss._


End file.
